Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 32
(Title and Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = This time the Goblin gets -- his just desserts! | Speaker = Green Goblin | StoryTitle1 = Personal Demon | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Greg Smallwood | Inker1_1 = Greg Smallwood | Colourist1_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Allison Stock | Editor1_3 = Devin Lewis | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed doctor * * * Unnamed acupuncturist * * * * * Mister Softee * * Races and Species: * Category:Ennead/Minor Appearances * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** ** Items: * * Goblin Serum Antidote * * * Goblin magic mask-totem * Tiger magic mask-totem * Two other unidentified magic mask-totems * * * Spider magic mask-totem * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In a laboratory, Norman Osborn - desperate to become the Green Goblin once more - injects himself with an extremely potent version of the Goblin Formula, hoping it will destroy the nanites Spider-Man used to rob him of his powers. After the serum fails to have any effect, Norman flies into a rage, despairing at the loss of his maniacal split personality. Visiting doctors, therapists, and gurus, Norman eventually finds an acupuncturist who tells him of a hidden place where he might be able to obtain the help he needs. Climbing through snow-capped mountains, Norman comes across a trio of monks standing outside a Buddhist temple. Introducing themselves as Master Hawk, Master Ox, and Master Snake, the monks commend Norman for possessing the indomitable will and strength of spirit to reach the Temple with No Name, and ask what great need would drive him to seek them out. Norman asks if they can heal him, and when asked if he is referring to his scarred face Norman replies that he cares nothing for his outward appearance and that what he needs restored is who he is on the inside. The monks reveal they were testing him and know his name, welcoming him into their temple. Once inside, they present Norman with a preliminary test: the Emerald Oracle of Ikkon, which will reveal Norman's true potential as a practitioner of the mystical arts. Placing his hand on the crystal, Norman is delighted when the crystal radiates green mystical energy, which shapes itself into sigils and runes. Astonished at Norman's raw potential, the monks decide to begin his training immediately. Norman begins an intense regimen in order to hone his mind, body, and spirit; exercising intensively, studying spells and rituals, practising katas, and meditation. Finding parallels between his own experience and those of Baron Mordo, Doctor Strange, and Victor von Doom, Norman asks one of the monks as to why that is the case. The monk tells him that stories, fates, and legends have a tendency to follow similar patterns with minor differences. However, the monk assures Norman that his real scars, the personal demon he has to overcome, makes him unique and more driven than anyone he and his brothers have ever met. While practising spellcasting, Norman asks Brother Ox about the monks' unusual names. Brother Ox replies that every man has a totemic spirit to guide them and that one day Norman's will choose him and in turn he will choose it, and that even he will be surprised at what truly lies inside him. While meditating in the courtyard, Norman is approached by a tiger that vanishes when he opens his eyes. Informing his teachers of the vision, Norman is led to a sacred chamber containing a selection of mystical masks and told to undertake his final test: bonding with his totem and confronting the personal demon holding him back from his true potential. Norman is drawn to the tiger mask, but rejects it and dons a green oni mask shaped like the Green Goblin's face. Laughing maniacally, the reborn Green Goblin declares that he chooses his own destiny and decides which demons he has to face, summoning Spider-Man. Alerted by his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man dodges the Goblin's magic attack and is horrified when the monks inform him they instructed him in the ways of magic. Manifesting the Astral Arms of Denak, the Green Goblin easily outmatches Spider-Man, boasting of the power his totemic bond has given him. Spider-Man decides to use his own totemic bond and grabs a Spider mask, but before he can put it on the Green Goblin immobilizes him with the Chains of Krakkan and knocks him out with a punch augmented by the Flames of Faltine. The monks note that Norman did not take the path that they or the universe had intended, but nevertheless congratulate him on completing his trial and defeating a personal demon. The Green Goblin sneers at their naivety and transforms Spider-Man into a spider, rebuking the monks' pleas for him to stop. Removing the totemic mask to reveal he has transformed into a green-skinned goblin-like monster, Norman crushes his longtime nemesis in the palm of his hand. The monks are horrified, denouncing Norman as a monster, but he gleefully transforms into a giant and challenges them to try to stop him. The monks blast the Green Goblin with magic lightning, but he laughs off their attack and prepares to annihilate them. Norman suddenly realizes he is still standing in the chamber housing the Emerald Oracle of Ikkon, his hand on the gem. Shaken, he asks the three monks what that was, and they coldly tell him that was the first and only test, showing Norman's true potential. They evict him from the Temple with No Name and inform him that they will alert all other mystical orders to not teach him magic. Norman turns to confront them only to find the three monks and the Temple with No Name have vanished. He initially despairs at the lost opportunity, but then has the epiphany that Emerald Oracle of Ikkon's vision means the Green Goblin is still within him, waiting to be unleashed. | Solicit = • Norman Osborn’s goblin-free battle with Spidey didn’t go the way he had hoped… • Now, Osborn needs to find an edge and get the Goblin back, and neither you nor Spidey are ready for the edge he’s going to find! • Guest artist Greg Smallwood (MOON KNIGHT) joins Dan Slott for this special issue that sets off the AMAZING SPIDER-MAN event of 2018! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included